Let Me Fall
by Reo Star
Summary: It's been ten years. Each of the Gundam pilots have gone their own ways, but a new enemy has brought them back together. But, who is this new enemy? Will Duo beable to uncover the mystery before it's to late? Please R
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

"Let Me Fall"  
  
Gundam Wing  
  
Reo Star  
  
Prolauge  
  
It had been nearly 10 years since they had last saw each other. Each had gone down their own path, and all lost contact. They all now had new friends, new jobs, and new lives. While all were happy, with their new lives, there was still one thing missing. One thing they all wanted, they all missed. It burned a hole in their souls, and it remained as a constant reminder of their old lives, and old friends. Memories were stirred, and with each one came a feeling of dispare and emptiness. They knew that the old life was over, that they would never see one another a gain, their days of glory had come to an end.  
  
Chapter 1-Trowa Barton  
  
Trowa hated leaving his friends. Being a Gundam pilot was the best thing that ever happened to him. He had friends, he belonged. Shortly after they spilt up, Trowa moved to a small country just south of Japan. He started new there, keeping only his name the same. Trowa joined a new company specializing in the manufacturing and development of new space vehicals. 3 years later there was a meltdown that destroyed nearly all the competition, and Trowa's company flurished. With the invention of an environmentally safe attatchment that could be placed on any space vehical to reduce pollution, Trowa worked his way to the top.  
  
After 2 years, the company was renamed Barton Industries, and Trowa made billions. With his new money Trowa bought 3 houses, 6 cars, a personal jet, and his own cruse ship. Dispite his fame and popularity, Trowa was still lonely.  
  
That loneliness was removed when Trowa was married a year later. His wife Kii, gave birth to twin boys 2 years later and to twin girls a year after that. In the last year, Trowa spent his time with his children and wife, even taking a second honeymoon for their 5th annaversery. Despite his rich life, Trowa still a hole, and emptiness. At night he would dream about being in space, hanging out with his four buddies, feeling the excitement of combat. If only he could have one last chance. 


	2. Chapter 2: Wufei Chang and Chapter 3:Qua...

Chapter 2-Wufei Chang  
  
After the parting, Wufei returned to his home, and spent 2 years unemploied, barrowing money from neighbors and friends. He spent all his time practicing his martial arts, and forming new stances and exersizes.  
  
Wufei then began working at an arobics center teaching his technique as a weitght loss program. Two years later he bought his own arobics club and continued teaching. Withing one year Wufei made a fortune on Ti-boe exersize. He bought his own island and retired after two years. He only saved his money, and gave a hunk to charity. Wufei lived out the next two years of his life in total isolation, but quickly he found the even he could not hide from loniness.  
  
Wufei went to Tokyo in search of a mate. He met Akia, and fell in love. They were married in a year, with triplets, 2 boys and 1 girl.  
  
Soon Wufei found that even his wife and children could not fill the void space had left in him. He wanted to experience the thrill of souring through space at top speed. He miss the danger of the mission, and the sucurity of his Gundam. All he wanted was one more go.  
  
Chapter 3-Quatra Winner  
  
Quatra spent the next five years of his life at home. He spent time reading and writing his own boods. After the visit of a publisher, Quatra's books were published, and all seven were best sellers. Two years later the Winner Mamorial Library was opened. Quatra ran it himself, he wrote six more books in the library and two years after opening, Quatra married a young librarian, who gave birth to a baby boy a year later.  
  
Quatra enjoyed his life, but still he knew something was missing. As peaceful as he was he missed his old life. He wanted the action, the suspence, and the thrill space had given him. He also missed his old friends. He often wondered what they were doing, and how their lives had turned out. But mostly, he missed Sandrock. To the old faithful giant one more time, to feel save within it's walls. It was the one thing Quatra needed the most. 


	3. Chapter 4: Heero Yuy

Chapter 4-Heero Yuy  
  
The break up hurt Heero the most. Piloting the Gundams had been his entire world. He needed that action, he thrived on it. With out danger and excitement in his life, Heero felt like a fish out of water.  
  
The first year was the hardest. Heero spent his time in dead-end jobs, living in a dumpy apartment, barly surviving. Just when it seemed like his life was moving down a one way street, Heero found a new passion. He became a spy. For the first two years, all he did was act as an informant, a mole, but then the good jobs came.  
  
Heero was lucky, very lucky. He almost came within two inches of danger, but always managed to escape. Once, at a job in Tokyo, Heero was assigned to retrieve some important documents, and to tap an office.Just as he was about to leave, Heero heard some one turn the nob. He had hid under the desk, and remain undiscovered for three hours, while the guy sat at his desk and blabbed on the phone. Heero barly made it out, if it hadn't been for the guy with the doughnuts, he would've been dead meat.  
  
Heero's infamous record for no catches earned him the nickname, "Zero". A name he intended to keep for a long time.  
  
After three more years as a spy, Heero took up another job. He became a hit man. This was, of course in his spare time. Heero killed many people, all of whom he had made sure were not too inosent, even he had a consious.  
  
Two years later Heero retiered from his `hit man' job, while still maintianing his career as a spy, and opened a night club. This made a great front, to normal people he was the respectable owner of the club `Zero Hour', but to others, he was the man you hired to get what you wanted.  
  
Heero later met a girl named Alex, whom he partnered up with. A year later they were married, they had no kids, because they both felt it wasn't good for their career.  
  
Heero was quite satisfied with his life, but he knew that something was off. He often found himself dreaming about Wing Zero, and about his old buddies. He even talked about it with Alex sometimes. Space called out to his heart, every muscle, every bone in his body wanted to enter space again. To be free, to be focused. Heero wanted to feel the cold sweaty metal of the self-destruct device clamped firmly in his hand. He didn't know how much longer he could hold back these feelings. 


	4. Chapter 5: Duo Mawell--Chapter 7: Call t...

Chapter 5-Duo Maxwell  
  
The split up was just as hard on Duo as it was on Heero. Duo had few friends other than his fellow Gundam pilots. Right after he left, Duo rented a small apartment in Brooklen, New York. It would be his home over the next ten years.  
  
Duo found himself inbetween jobs quite often. He tried many things. For the first two years Duo was a stock boy at a grocery stor, that was the job he hated the most. For three years after that Duo did a little poetry, standup comedy, but neither of those really worked out. Duo then tried various jobs over a period of two years. He did everything from bellhop to pizza guy.  
  
For the last three years Duo found one job he sort of took an intrest in. Duo became a cab driver. He was good at it to. Most people loved `Mr. Maxwell'. Duo liked to joke around with his passengers. But still he lived in his cramped one bedroom apartment on the dark side of town. The rent was low, but it was still too much for Duo to pay.  
  
Duo often wondered how his old friends were doing. He wanted to go back, to fight again. He wanted to Deathsythe again. He wanted to fly the metal beast through space, to charge an enemy head on, one more time. There was nothing in the entire universe he wanted more.  
  
Chapter 7-Call to Action  
  
In a dark lab, a young girl and her assistant walk to wards the lightswitch.  
  
"Turn that on, will you Trudy?"  
  
"Yes mam."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
As the light turns on, they reveal six Gundams, each looks like they were created only yeasturday.  
  
"It looks like we've done a good job restoring these beauties. Wouldn't even know they were over ten years old."  
  
"No mam."  
  
"Trudy, I'm going to get suited up, have personal locate the pilots."  
  
"Yes mam."  
  
The assistant leaves, and the young woman hitches a ride on an elevator to an underground level. She walks down a long tunnel-like hall, and stops when she comes to a set of doors. She enters the one marked `6'.  
  
Inside, the room looks like a hotel suite. Complete with bathroom, bed, kitchen, and a small dinning room. The woman opens a mirrored closet door, and removes a black rubbery suit, along with a pair of gloves and boots. She undressed and puts on the outfit, glancing at herself in the mirror before she leaves. The woman brushes some of her long brown out of her face, and rubs a finger over the name patch on her left arm. `Max' She turns to the door and leaves.  
  
Once back in the Gundam room she is stopped by her assistant.  
  
"Mam, I've located four of the five pilots, we can't find the other, but the pilots volenteered to get him. I assume they know where he is."  
  
"Ok. Is that all, Trudy?"  
  
"Yes, mam."  
  
"Thank you then. Oh, and would you mind running a the training program?"  
  
"No, mam. I don't mind. I'll get on it."  
  
With that said the assistant turned and left, the woman folloing. 


End file.
